sora dans le monde de saiyuki
by gojyo200011
Summary: sora est perdu dans le desert, il est sur le point de mourir de soif,lorsque 4 individu arrivent...(anti-yaoi s'abstenir)
1. Default Chapter

**Titre **: Sora dans le monde de Saiyuki

**Auteur** : ben moi !

**Base: Saiyuki** et Kingdom hearts

**Genre** : Yaoi! (Peut être un peu de lemon…en fait sûrement du lemon) quels couples ? euh…plein ! enfin vous verrez…

**Disclaimer **: bon ben comme vous vous en doutez les perso ne sont pas a moi mais piti message aux auteurs s'ils viennent par là : ça serait sympa si vous pouviez me laisser avec Riku ou Hakkai…

**Résumé de kingdom hearts pour ceux qui connaissent pas**

Sora est un jeune garçon. Avec ses amis Kairi, dont on peut deviner qu'il est amoureux, et Riku, son meilleur ami et son rival en même temps au près de Kairi, ils décidèrent un jour de construire un radeau pour visiter d'autres mondes. Mais le soir même, les 3 amis furent séparés : Sora se retrouva seul dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas et avait perdu ses amis.

Dans ce monde il appris qu'il était le maître de la Keyblade. Une clef qui permet de fermer les mondes aux Sans-cœur (Ils sont en majorité petit et noir avec des antennes sur la tête. Ils n'ont pas de cœurs et volent celui des humains.) Les sans-cœur ne peuvent alors, en théorie, plus y aller. Il fait la connaissance dans ce monde de Dingo et de Donald qui cherchent leur roi. Celui-ci leur avait demandé de retrouver la clef et de la ramener à lui. Donc Sora, Dingo et Donald partent ensemble visiter les mondes, l'un pour retrouver ses amis d'enfances, les autres pour retrouver leur roi. En fait chaque monde est un lieu Disney : la forêt de Tarzan par exemple.

Pendant ses aventures Sora apprend qu'il doit fermer LA Serrure : la Porte de l'Ombre… En chemin il apprend que Riku est possédé par Ansem ( le chef des sans-cœur) et que Kairi a été enlevé.

Il retrouve Kairi, élimine Ansem (Riku est toujours vivant mais libre) et trouve le roi ( Mikey) Avec son aide Sora referme la Porte de l'Ombre : Les sans-cœurs ne peuvent plus nuire et tous les mondes se séparent pour l'équilibre des mondes. Chaque personnage retourne dans son monde sauf Riku ( mais on sait pas où il est) et Sora qui a appris par le roi qu'il doit chercher la Porte de la Lumière. (je sais plus pourquoi). Il est donc encore séparé de Kairi.

**Pour ceux qui connaissent déjà saiyuki et kingdom hearts c'est pas la peine de lire le résumé…**

Un monde inconnu : le monde de Saiyuki

Cela faisait quelques mois que Sora n'avait plus vu Kairi, depuis que tous les mondes s'étaient reformés et que lui était resté coincé dans ce monde. Un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'avait encore jamais visité et de plus il n'avait pu retrouver ses amis Dingo et Donald. Peut être étaient-ils coincés dans un autre monde ?

Sora avait commencé à visiter ce nouveau monde très étrange, il était bien plus vaste que tous les autres, les gens d'ici aussi étaient très étranges… Tous le traitaient de tabou parce qu'il avait les cheveux roux, à ce qu'il avait compris… Alors, à chaque fois, il s'en allait, chasser par les villageois. Maintenant il était perdu dans un immense désert et cela faisait 6 jours qu'il n'avait ni mangé, ni bu. Depuis qu'il était entré dans ce désert il avait marché vers l'Ouest espérant avoir plus de chance de rencontrer une ville en allant tout droit ; il était maintenant hors de question de faire marche arrière ! Mais exténué, asséché par le soleil et la faim au ventre, Sora s'était effondré sur le sable brûlant. Il avait perdu tout espoir de retrouver ses amis . . . il ferma les yeux attendant la mort et perdît connaissance.

Il se sentit soulevé dans les airs, « la mort m'emporte au ciel… » s'était t'il dit. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et souri en voyant le beau ciel bleu du Paradis…mais…

« - ESPECE DE CON DE SINGE ! REND-MOI CETTE BOUTEILLE !

- Eh eh ! glou glou mmmmh c'est bon en plus !

- REND-LA MOI ! C'EST LA MIENNE !

- EH eh! Kappa pervers ! Kappa pervers ! ...

- TU VAS ARRETER DE M'APPELER COMME CA! ESPECE DE CON DE SINGE !

- Tiens. la bouteille est vide hehe

- ARG ! JE VAIS TE BUTER !

- Grr . . . LA FERME OU J'VOUS BUTE TOUS LES DEUX !

: (calmement) - Il s'es réveillé…

L'homme qui avait dit cette dernière phrase avait une voix plus douce que les autres et Sora remarqua vaguement qu'il portait un monocle à l'un de ses yeux…

**Sora **(hésitant) - Où . . . Où suis je ?

- EN ENFER !

C'était un homme avec les cheveux rouges qui lui avait répondu en se rapprochant dangereusement de son visage. A sa voix Sora reconnu le dit « kappa pervers ».Puis la douce voie repris :

: (voix douce) - Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas mort, mais si on était arrivé un peu plus tard peut être que… oh…et désolé pour Gojyo il est juste un peu nerveux aujourd'hui…

**Gojyo** - NERVEUX ? C'est de sa faute ! protesta-t-il en montrant un garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que lui.

Sora leva les yeux vers le ciel, le soleil lui piquait ses yeux fragilisés par la fatigue. Il sentait la présence des 4 hommes à ses cotés, même s'il avait du mal à distinguer leur visage. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau.

Puis la voix du jeune homme se fit entendre :

**Jeune garçon **- Dis t'as pas quék chose à bouffer (il avait rapproché son visage près de celui de Sora et son haleine puait l'alcool.

**Voix douce** - Goku attend au moins qu'il se soit présenté !

**Gojyo** - Lui dit pas ça Hakkai ! Il va être malade s'il avale encore quelque chose ! J'te rappelle qu'on sort de l'auberge ! plus bas en parlant à Goku :héhé tu boufferas pas ! AH !AH ! AHH ! (quel rire…pervers !…)

**Sora** : (inquiet) - Je suis… désolé.. mais je n'ai rien à manger…Je…

Une voix grave le coupa :

« -Qui est-tu ? »

L'homme qui avait dit ça était grand, avait des cheveux blonds et un chakkra était dessiné sur son front. Il avait l'air plutôt nerveux et semblait peu enchanté d'avoir un nouveau dans la voiture.

**voix grave** - Alors tu réponds ? »

**voix douce** -Sanzo, laisse-le juste se réveiller et reprendre un peu ses esprits. Amenons-le dans l'auberge que nous venons de quitter, on dirai que ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a rien avalé…

**Sora** : (essayant de se lever et de s'asseoir correctement) -…Je … je m'appelle ….Mon nom est Sora !

**Voix douce** : (empêchant Sora de bouger) - Calme-toi, moi c'est Hakkai et comme je viens de le dire on va d'abord faire en sorte que tu manges quelque chose. Le temps qu'on arrive tu devrais te reposer.

**Goku** : (enchanté)- Chouette de la bouffe ! »

La voiture vibra, puis les yeux à nouveau vers le ciel il senti qu'elle faisait demi-tour. Il essaya de rester conscient mais la faiblesse extrême de son corps était lourde à supporter. Il perdit connaissance très vite.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil avait disparu et un plafond gris le remplaçait. Il se trouvait dans une chambre plutôt petite, dans laquelle on trouvait un lit vétuste et un petit lavabo caché derrière la porte. Le papier peint était jaunit part l'humidité de la pièce. Hakkai s'était installé sur un petit tabouret à côté du lit et veillait sur Sora. Lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci était réveillé il se leva enfin et dit à Sora :

**Hakkai** - Il y a un bon repas qui t'attend en bas. Après tu nous diras d'où tu viens et ce que tu faisais dans le désert. OK ?

Puis il s'en alla.

Mais à peine avait-il fermé la porte que le kappa pervers s'introduisit d'un saut par la fenêtre. Il regarda rapidement la porte pour vérifier quel était bien fermée et lentement s'approcha du jeune homme qui s'était assied dans le lit. Arrivé à sa hauteur …

**Gojyo** - Je voulais te dire que… en réalité… je ne suis pas si violent que tu as pu le penser tout à l'heure… je peux être très gentil … et très doux …quand il faut...

Il s'était rapproché de plus en plus… encore quelque centimètres et … Sora prit peur et ramena discrètement la couverture sur lui.

**Gojyo** -… Tu n'y crois pas hein ? Je peux te montrer si…

De la chambre on entendait une voie enfantine qui venait d'en bas :

**Goku** - Gojyo n'est pas encore là ?Il n'a plus faim ? Cool j'en aurais 2 fois plus pour moi ! niark niark !

**Gojyo** : (petit sourire) -On devrait y aller sinon Goku va tout bouffer ! Et il en est bien capable.

Sora se leva et le suivi jusqu'à la porte quand il s'arrêta …

**Gojyo** -…On terminera notre discussion plus tard…

Il méritait bien son surnom de kappa pervers ! Sora se promis de tout faire pour ne plus se retrouver seul dans une pièce avec Gojyo. On ne sait ce qu'il pourrait faire… en fait on s'en doute un peu mais Sora ne voulait pas imaginer…

…

Goku avait déjà englouti 3 assiettes remplies de nouilles sautées. Sora mangea un peu mais, perturbé par ce que lui avait dit Gojyo, il ne pu pas avaler grand chose et donna son assiette à Goku, qui fut très enchanté du cadeau. Goku avait à peine fini de manger qu'il sauta sur Sora !

**Sora** : (tombant de sa chaise entraîné par Goku) - Aaarrg !

Goku avait pris Sora par la main et l'entraînait vers la sortie

**Le blond à la voix grave** : (criant) - Goku qu'est ce que tu fais?

**Goku** : (d'un ton joyeux) - Je veux emmener mon nouvelle ami visiter la ville ! T'inquiète pas Sanzo ! Je te le ramène entier !

**Sanzo** : (méchamment) - Je ne veux pas que tu l'emmène ! D'abord il va nous expliquer d'où il vient et ce qu'il faisait dans le désert !

Gojyo s'était rapproché de Goku…

**Gojyo** : (discrètement) - Comment peux tu considérer quelqu'un que tu ne connais que depuis quelque heures comme un ami ? Tu ne le connais même pas !

**Goku** : Il m'a donné son assiette de nouilles ! Et puis tu peux parler gojyo ! C'est bien toi qui m'a dit tout à l'heure que tu le trouvais à ton g…humm grlblllbrr !

**Gojyo** ( empêchant Goku de terminer sa phrase et regardant Hakkai avec un grand sourire gêné) - Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes con de singe . Tu as du mal me comprendre. Je parlais de la fille qui était derrière lui.

**Goku** : Dans le désert ?

**Gojyo** - Goku ! la ferme ! (plus bas)Combien de fois il faudra que je te répète de ne pas parler de ces genres de chose devant Hakkai ! »

**Goku** - Comprend pas pourquoi ça te dérange qu'il le sache ?

**Gojyo** : (lui frotta le haut du crane) - CON DE SINGE !

**Goku** - En tout cas c'est mon ami quand même et t'y toucheras pas !

**Gojyo** : (chuchotant)-Comment compte-tu faire pour m'en empêcher ?

Goku s'éloigna un peu de Gojyo pour éviter toute représailles de sa part puis…. :

**Goku** : (criant) - Hakkaaaiiiiii ? j'ai kec chos à te diiiiiiire !

**Gojyo** - LA FERME ! (attrapant Goku) Il voulait rien dire ! Juste une blague idiote !

Pendant ce temps Sora était reste au coté de Goku. Il avait perçu quelques phrases des murmures entre Gojyo et Goku mais ne compris pas tous…

**Sora **: (embarrassé)-Euh… je suis désolé de vous avoir déranger… et merci de m'avoir sorti du désert. Je crois que je vais vous laisser entre ami. (se glissant doucement vers la porte)

**Sanzo** : (le stoppant)- Où vas-tu ? Maintenant que je t'ai nourri et logé avec les sous des dieux, j'aimerai bien avoir quelque chose en retour…

**Gojyo** - Euh.. à quoi tu penses Sanzo ?

**Sanzo** : (ignorant Gojyo) - Raconte nous d'où tu viens. Et pourquoi tu était dans le désert ?

Soudain une femme entra dans l'auberge, elle était affolé, hystérique .

**Femme **- DES MONSTRES ! DES MONSTRES ! A l'aide !

**Sora** : (intéressé) - Des monstres ? Quels genres de monstres ?

**Sanzo** - Tu es trop petit pour te battre ! Laisse nous faire !

**Goku** - Cool un peu d'action !

Gojyo qui avait déjà accouru dehors, fît un pas en arrière à la vue des monstres en question…

**Gojyo** - Euh .. Ils sont.. un peu… bizarre ces monstres…

**Hakkai **- Comment ça ?

**Goku** - On s'en fout ! On les bute !

**Gojyo** : (hésitant)- Ils sont.. tous noirs et petits… encore plus petit que Goku !

Sora sorti à son tour pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et…

**Sora** : (étonné) - Des Sans-Cœurs !

**Hakkai** - Des quoi ?

**Goku** - On s'en fout ! On les bute !

Sora sorti alors une grande clef de sa poche et couru vers le groupe de monstre en poussant les autres à l'intérieur de l'auberge…

**Sora** - Laissez-moi faire ! Je sais comment on s'en débarrasse !

**Gojyo** ; - Mais qu'est ce que…

**Goku** -Ouahhh ! C'est une clef géante ! C'est pourquoi pour fermer leur grandes gueules ?

On entendait les coups au dehors. Impossible de dire ce qui se passait vraiment, si c'était Sora ou les monstres qui perdait… Tous était sous le choc…ces petit monstres étaient très bizarre et avait l'air plutôt pas commode…et dehors un enfant de 15ans au plus se battait seul contre eux. Au moment où ils se décidèrent enfin à sortir Puis Sora revient dans l'auberge d'un air content …

**Sora** - Ca va. Ils étaient pas méchants…enfin si, mais c'est pas trop dur de s'en débarrasser. (prenant soudain un air soucieux) … Pourtant ce n'est pas normal…La Porte de l'Ombre est fermé… Pourquoi y a-t-il encore des Sans-Cœur ?

**Gojyo** : (perdu) - Sans-Cœur ? Porte de l'Ombre ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Tu viens d'où ? Et tes Sans-Cœur d'où ils viennent eux ? C'est quoi tout ça ?

**Sanzo** : (calme) - Je crois que tu vas devoir nous expliquer tout ça avant de t'enfuir !

Sora raconta donc toute son histoire, les Sans-cœur, qui ils sont, ce qu'ils font, ses amis, tous les mondes, tous ce qui lui était arrivé et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là, ce qu'il y avait vécu depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde…

…

**Hakkai** - Mais pourquoi sont-ils là si tu as éliminé leur chef ? Il devrait pas avoir tous disparu ?

**Sora **- Ben si ..normalement. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

**Gojyo** - En tout cas ils sont là et il faudra bien faire avec ! Tu nous expliques comment on s'en débarrasse et on s'en occupe !

**Goku** - Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Gojyo ! On va tous les buter !

**Hakkai** : (doucement) - Calme toi. Je pense qu'on devrait tous se reposer un peu surtout toi Sora et demain on essayera de trouver un moyen de te ramener chez toi. T'es d'accord ?

**Sora** : (décidé) - Non ! Je doit d'abord trouver la Porte de la Lumière. Il faut que je la retrouve. Je ne rentrerai pas chez moi tant que je ne l'aurai pas retrouvé !

**Hakkai** : (songeur) - Peut être qu'elle est sur notre monde et que c'est pour ça que tu a atterri ici ?

**Gojyo** -Tant que t'y est dit tout de suite qu'on doit être ses guides !

**Sanzo** : (réfléchissant) - On nous a dit que Homura voulait créé une Porte pour aller dans un monde qu'il veut aussi créer. Peut être…

**Hakkai** - oui c'est vrai, peut être que cette porte est un passage dans un autre monde comme ceux que tu nous as décrit ou alors c'est peut-être la Porte que tu cherche Sora !

**Sanzo** - J'aurai pu le dire tout seul !.

**Sora** - Qui est Homura ? ;

**Goku** : (comme si de rien n'était) - C'est juste un petit dieu …, répondit Goku.

**Gojyo** : (pareil que Goku) - Ouai, un petit dieu guerrier qui nous cherche des crasses ses temps-ci…

Le grincement de la porte de l'auberge se fit entendre et un homme apparu. Il était grand, avait des cheveux noirs, plus court que Gojyo. L'un de ses yeux était dorée et l'autre était vert… Il avait un certain charme , admit Sora en son fort intérieur…

- On parle de moi ? …

Sa voix reflétait une certaine assurance et une virilité qu'il pouvait faire fondre bien des gens… Il avait l'attitude d'un être noble malgré son apparence humain…

**Sanzo **- Homura ! Que nous veux-tu encore ?

**Homura** : (ignorant Sanzo )- Qui est ce jeune homme à côté de toi Goku ?

**Goku** : (nerveux) - Le touche pas ! C'est mon ami !

**Sanzo **- Calme-toi Goku. Je répète ma question Homura : Que veux-tu ?

**Homura** : (ignorant toujours Sanzo) - Tu t'es fait un ami plutôt séduisant Goku.

**Gojyo** : (devenant nerveux aussi) - Il t'a dit de ne pas y toucher .

**Homura** - … Il est presque aussi séduisant que toi Goku…

**Sanzo **: (très énervé) - HOMURA ! Je ne répèterai pas ma question une 3eme fois !

**Homura** - OH Sanzo ! Pardon je ne t'ai pas écouté. Tu disais ?

Homura avait un petit sourire en coin …il faisait exprès d'énerver Sanzo.

**Sanzo **- GRRR….

Les quatre compagnons regardaient le dieu, parmi eux seul Hakkai était encore calme et il tentait tant bien que mal de calmer l'atmosphère de l'auberge.

**Hakkai** (bas à Sanzo) : Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher la bagarre, ils nous a assez écrasé la dernière fois. Et personnellement je n'ai pas encore récupérer toute mon énergie. Et sans barrière de protection on est à terre en moins de 2 minutes !

**Goku** - Peut-être qu'il nous a battu la dernière fois mais il avait ses amis, Shien et Zenon. On peut le battre ensemble ! Comme ça on s'en débarrasse une bonne fois pour toute !

**Homura** - Qu'est ce que c'est que toutes ces messes basses ? Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire comme moi je vous dit tout…

En disant cela il s'était rapproché de Sora et, lui prenant délicatement le menton, il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Sora sembla choqué et se dégagea de la main de Homura. Seul Sora avait pu entendre ce qu'il lui avait dit…

**Homura** - Tu vois, moi je te dis toute la vérité…

**Gojyo** - Grr ! On t'as dit de ne pas le toucher. (aux autres en gardant le regard rivé sur Homura pour le surveiller) Goku a raison, ses amis ne sont pas là !

**Hakkai** - Je ne comprend pas que tu veuilles déjà l'affronter à nouveau Gojyo, ou plutôt.. non je veux pas comprendre !

**Sanzo** - Peut-être que si on se débarrasse de Homura, ce morveux n'aura plus besoin de traîner dans nos pattes…

Il avait tourné la tête pour regarder Hakkai dans les yeux. Gojyo et Goku firent de même et Hakkai passa son regard sur Gojyo et Sora puis Homura et dit enfin : « - Je vous aurais prévenu… »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Goku sauta pour frapper Homura en plein visage. Celui-ci esquiva et répliqua par un coup de poing dans le ventre dans un même mouvement. Goku retomba à plusieurs mètres sur le bar le souffle coupé par le violent coup qu'il avait reçu.

**Homura** - Tu n'y est pas encore mon petit !

Comme pour venger Goku, Sanzo sauta sur Homura pour l'attaquer au visage mais il fut stopper en plein vol par un fouet lui entourant la cheville.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on ne viendrait pas ? Héhé… Quelle naïveté ! »

**Sanzo** - Shien ! Grrr… r »pondit Sanzo.

**Hakkai** : (se protégeant des balle de la mitraillette de Zenon derrière le dôme d'énergie qu'il venait de créer)- J'vous l'avais bien dit…

**Gojyo** : (souriant) - Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de force ?

**Hakkai** : (tremblotant) - Dans certains cas, il faut dépasser les limites de son corps pour avoir ce que l(on veut…

**Gojyo** : (attaquant Shien pour aider Sanzo) - Ouai et c'est quoi ce que tu veux ?…Te débarrasser de Homura ou de…

**Hakkai** : (ayant de plus en plus de mal) - C'est … pas… le…mo… moment… pour… la …scène de… de ménage…

boum

Hakkai s'était effondré sur le sol.

**Gojyo** : (paniqué) - HAKKAI !

Zenon allait l'achever. Gojyo couru pour aller le secourir et le protéger mais Shien lui enroula l'un de ses fouets autour du corps pour le faire tombé. Gojyo a terre regardait la scène Sanzo ne pouvait plus bouger, Goku était inconscient , lui était à terre et Zenon allait tirer !…

tatatatatatatatatatatatata (bruit de la mitraillette)

**Gojyo **- HAKKAI ! NOOOOOOOOOOOONNN !

Suite au prochain épisode….


	2. un monde yaoi?

Chapitre 2 :

Attention certaine scène de ce chapitre pourrait choquer certain d'entre vous…

Hakkai ouvrit les yeux.

Goku : - Passe-moi la bouteille Gojyo moi aussi j'en veux !!!

Gojyo : - T'es trop jeune, con de singe ! L'alcool, c'est pas pour toi.

Goku : - Mais j'ai faim moi !!! Alors peut-être que l'alcool comblera ma faim.

Gojyo : - ON SORT DE L'AUBERGE !!!!

Goku : - J'ai quand même faim moi !!!

Soudain Dragon Blanc, l'ami de hakkai stoppa net. (il était sous sa forme voiture)

Sanzo : - Que se passe-t-il Hakkai ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il venait de se réveiller avec le choc.

Hakkai : - Je ne sais pas. Dragon blanc ?

Dragon Blanc : …

Goku : - Eh Hakkai ! y a un cadavre devant la voiture!

Hakkai : - Quoi ? … (Tous sortis de la voiture pour regarder de plus près) Non il n'est pas mort.

Gojyo se pencha derrière l'épaule de Hakkai pour voir à quoi ressemblait le corps.

Hakkai : - Sanzo, on devrait l'emmener, il n'est pas mort, mais il le sera s'il reste ici !

Gojyo se pencha vers Goku et lui dit tout bas de façon à ce que Hakkai n'entende pas.

« Pas mal le mort… Je le trouve bien à mon goût…hé hé… »

Goku qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié profita du moment où Gojyo était captivé par le corps inconscient pour lui voler la bouteille des mains. Hakkai pris Sora dans ses bras et l'avait posé à l'arrière de la voiture.

Goku : - Kappa pervers ! Kappa pervers !!!

Gojyo : - ESPECE DE CON DE SINGE….

La voix de Gojyo s'estompait. Hakkai se souvenait du début de la journée, elle défilait comme un film devant ses yeux. Maintenant, il devait être mort, au Paradis… Il avait vu Zenon s'approcher de lui, avait alors fermé les yeux et se souvenait avoir entendu le son de la mitraillette, elle tirai…sur lui…Il était mort et pensait à Gojyo qui lui manquait déjà…

Gojyo : - Hakkai ? … Hakkai ? …

Hakkai : - Gojyo…si tu savais comme j'aurai voulu rester en vie…pour toi…pour n…

Gojyo : - Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? T'es pas mort !

Hakkai venait d'ouvrir les yeux, ses amis et Gojyo étaient à coté de son lit… Ses beaux yeux rouges étaient fixés sur lui.

Hakkai : - Je … Je … ? Mais … comment ? Pourtant Zenon ! …

Sanzo : - Tu demanderas à l'autre morveux, lui répondit-il avec son habituelle voix grave l'air de dire « j'm'en fou »

Hakkai : - Quel morveux ? dit-il encore à moitié dans les bras de morphée.

Gojyo : - il parle du copain à Goku !

Goku : - Eh ! Sora est pas un morveux, dit-il alors qu'il venait de se rendre compte de qui il s'agissait. Sanzo ! C'est pas un morveux ! En plus il a sauvé Hakkai ! …C'est pas un morv…

Sanzo : - La ferme ! Suis-moi Goku on va voir comment va l'autre morveux !

Goku : - C'est mon ami ! pas un morveux ! dit-il sans bouger en regardant Sanzo droit dans les yeux.

Sanzo : - Biiiien… Nous allons voir comment va ton AMI !

Goku : - D'accord…mirci Sanzo.

Il courut jusque dans le couloir et cria « A plus Hakkai !!! » Sanzo le suivi en marchant et ferma la porte derrière lui. Hakkai et Gojyo se retrouvèrent donc seul dans la chambre. Il se regardèrent longtemps sans parler. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien qu'il n'avait depuis bien longtemps plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Ils avaient fait un sacré bout de chemin tous les 2, ensemble pensait Hakkai. Puis il sourit tout en gardant les yeux dans les yeux de l'homme qui était assied à ses cotés.

Gojyo : - Pourquoi tu rigoles ? dit-il tendrement.

Hakkai : - Je repensais au jour où on s'est rencontrer… Tu m'avais soigné puis le lendemain tu étais redevenu froid et m'avais dit que cela serait la dernière fois qu'un homme dormirai dans ton lit…

Hakkai rigola un peu

… ça a bien changé…

Sur ces mots il s'était assied dans le lit puis avait délicatement posé es lèvres sur celle de son amant. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, et s'embrassèrent encore.

Gojyo : - Je voulais te dire que j'ai eu peur de te perdre, tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi. Je t'…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par un autre long et langoureux baiser.

Gojyo : - Mais laisse moi te le dire…

Hakkai : - Shuuut… Je le sais déjà…Moi aussi…

Et il l'embrassa encore, tout en restant doux dans ses gestes…

… Pour une fois que je te demande de te taire et d'agir… tu devrais en profiter… dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Comme pour illustrer ses paroles il commença à déboutonner sa chemise puis enleva la veste à Gojyo.

Gojyo : - Mais tu es faible…réussit-il à dire entre deux baisers.

Hakkai : - Te voir prêts de moi me redonne toutes les forces dont j'ai besoin…

Il enleva la chemise de Gojyo, déboucla sa ceinture et l'entraîna sur le lit. Gojyo ne protesta plus, convaincu par l'homme qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Dans un geste lent il lui enleva son monocle puis l'aida à déboutonner son col pour qu'il puisse enlever le haut plus aisément. Comme pour l'encourager à continuer Hakkai fini d'enlever ses vêtement tous en embrassant Gojyo. Puis coucha Gojyo sous lui. Il posa une main sur le torse de son amant, lui effleurant les tétons. Tous les sens en alerte, Gojyo dirigea la main d'Hakkai, la poussant vers le bas de son corps avec un sourire complice. Hakkai le débarrassa de ce qui lui restait d'habit, puis remonta sa main jusqu'au torse, en effleurant au passage le point le plus sensible du corps qui était sous lui avec un petit sourire sadique mais rempli de tendresse. Il avait gardé pendant toute sa manœuvre les yeux plongé dans ceux de Gojyo et avait vu ses pupilles se dilater un peu, au fur et à mesure que montait en lui le désir. Il l'embrassa longuement, bien décidé à le faire languir éternellement, pour pouvoir éternellement voir le visage caractéristique de son amant en attente du plaisir. Ses cheveux rouge en bataille sur l'oreiller, ses yeux couleur sang demandant, suppliant plus de plaisir, sa bouche, ses lèvres avec leur petit rictus habituel lorsqu'il se trouve dans cette position ; tous ceux-ci Hakkai ne s'en lassait pas. Il le regardait tout en continuant de titiller ses tétons, il savait que Gojyo n'aimait pas ça…l'attente…il le faisait exprès.

Soudain Gojyo poussa violemment Hakkai de coté. Le lit n'étant pas assez grand pour tous ces demi-tours, Hakkai tomba sur le sol, surpris par le choc. Gojyo se laissa tomber par-dessus lui et repris les commandes de la situation à même le sol. Hakkai fit un large sourire, il avait réussi à le pousser à bout ! Gojyo commença par l'embrasser profondément et longuement. Son excitation était à son comble et Hakkai le sentait rien qu'à sa façon d'embrasser. Il se rendit même compte qu'il était encore plus excité que d'habitude. Gojyo caressait son torse et venait de joindre sa bouche à ses mains. Il embrassait maintenant les tétons avec appétit (???). Hakkai réalisa alors que Gogyo avait vraiment eux peur de le perdre à jamais et qu'il se lâchait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Celui-ci glissait progressivement ses lèvres vers le ventre de son bien-aimé et ses mains qui n'avait pas arrêté de caresser son torse s'en détachait maintenant pour descendre vers ses jambes…

Leurs regards n'avaient pas cessé de se croiser et c'était maintenant sur le visage de Hakkai qu'on pouvait apercevoir le désir monter. Finalement Gojyo pris le membre dressé dans sa bouche pour emmener son amour au plus près du 7ème ciel. Lorsqu'il entendit dans les gémissement de Hakkai que celui-ci allait bientôt arriver au plaisir extrême il s'arrêta et regarda Hakkai avec son air le plus sadique. C'était maintenant Hakkai qui suppliait son amant des yeux à continuer ce qu'il avait entrepris. Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier plus longtemps. Il avait envi de donner autant de plaisir que possible à l'homme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Hakkai eu enfin sursaut indiquant qu'il était arrivé au paroxysme du plaisir…

Gojyo s'était ensuite allongé aux cotés de Hakkai qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il était sur le coté, le regard vers la porte, derrière lui Gojyo contemplait les formes de cet homme qu'il aimait tant. Sa nuque, son dos lisse et doux, il commençait à joindre ses mains à son regard. Il était encore très excité puisqu'il n'avait fait que donner du plaisir sans en recevoir. Il comptait en redonner à son amant tout en prenant autant de plaisir lui-même…

Il descendit ses mains le caressant plus bas pour le préparer à ce qu'il comptait faire. Hakkai n'eut pas trop de mal à comprendre où Gojyo voulait en venir, vu où se trouvaient ses mains et se laissa faire. Il commença par introduire un doigt, puis deux. Hakkai recommençait à émettre des sons de plaisir c'est alors que gojyo décida de remplacer ses doigts par son membre bien gonflé de plaisir depuis déjà bien longtemps…trop longtemps à son goût. Il fit alors des mouvement de va et vient ce qui eut pour effet de les amener tous les deux dans un état second, loin de la terre, dans un monde de désir et de plaisir…

Gojyo s'était adossé au mur derrière lui, la tête de Hakkai se trouvait sur ton torse, il avait l'air de dormir… Il lui caressa tendrement le visage.

Gojyo : - Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus fait…se dit-il a lui même.

Hakkai sourit.

Hakkai : - C'est vrai…

Gojyo : - Oh Je croyais que tu t »étais endormi…

On entendit soudain la voix de Goku crier dans le couloir :

-Non Sora ! Faut pas rentrer maintenant !

La porte de chambre s'ouvrit brusquement…

-On m'a dit que vous étiez réveillé. Je venais voir comment v… !!! OO !!!!

Goku : - Oh non…

Sora : - Euh !… Dés… désolé…je suis désolé !…

Il referma la porte aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouvert. Son visage était rouge de honte.

Goku : - Je te l'avait dit… Il faut pas rentrer dans leur chambre dans ces moment-là !

Sora : - Je …je…je ne savais pas. Je ne pensais pas que…

Goku : - T'es tout vert… Vien, on va aller dehors pour ke tu prenne l'air.

Sora suivit péniblement son ami dehors pour reprendre ses esprits.

Sanzo : - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Je pars 5 minutes m'acheter des clopes et voilà que tu l'as rendu malade ! Goku qu'est que t'as encore fait ???

Goku : - Euh.. il a…

Sanzo : - Bon rentrons, Gojyo et Hakkai ne devrait plus tarder à descendre.

Goku : - Eh ! Tu m'écoute même pas !

Goku pris Sora par le bras, le soutien pour qu'il ne s'écroule plus. Il refusa son aide et suivi Sanzo à l'intérieur. Au même moment Gojyo et Hakkai qui s'étaient rhabillés entre-temps, étaient descendu dans le restaurant de l'auberge.

Sanzo : - Alors tu vas mieux ? T'as mis pas mal de temps à revenir à toi . dit-il quand il les aperçu..

Hakkai : - Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre et au fait Sora, on m'a dit que c'était grâce à toi que j'étais toujours de ce monde. Je t'en remercie mais… Gojyo n'a pas eu le temps de m'expliquer comment tu avais fait… (Il regarda Gojyo avec un air qui en disait long sur le pourquoi il n'avait pas eu le temps…)

Gojyo : - C'est vrai je ne lui ai rien expliqué mais en fait c'est …

Début de l'explication : Par Gojyo

Homura était venu pour se battre contre Goku et puis espérant qu'il était tous seul nous l'avons attaqué, mais bien sur Zenon et Shien sont arrivé… Moi et Sanzo combattions Shien et toi tu t'es fait attaqué par Zenon. Tu as créé une barrière de protection pour parer les balles de sa mitraillette. La barrière que tu avais créé pour te protéger céda, ça avait épuisé tes forces et tu t'étais écroulé sur le sol, inconscient… J'ai voulu te venir en aide, te protéger mais Shien m'en a empêchait… Quand j'ai entendu les coup de feu, j'ai fermé les yeux…

Goku : - Il a eut peur ! hahahaha !

Sanzo : - La ferme Goku !

Sora : - J'étais de coté, tout c'était passé très vite et je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir… Mais quand j'ai vu que vous alliez vous faire tuer je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose…

Gojyo : - Il s'st mis entre toi et Zenon.

Hakkai : - Mais…et les balles ?

Goku : Il les a toutes renvoyées avec son arme ! (la keyblade) T'es super rapide Sora !

Sora : - Arrête de le répéter…C'est pas la peine, dit-il gentillement.

Hakkai : - Alors Zenon est.. Il est..

Sanzo : - Non. Faut pas trop rêver, C'est toujours un dieu…

Goku : - Peut-être mais apres ça il y a eu un grand silence ! Homura, Shien et Zenon se sont arrêtés (Sanzo et Gojyo aussi) et ils ont tous regardé Sora…très étonné !… Puis ce lâche de Homura s'est cassé ! Sans rien dire ! Comme ça…

Hakkai : - Avant que je m'évanouisse… Tu n'étais pas inconscient toi même Goku ? Comment tu peux savoir tout ça ? Ou alors tu t'es réveillé ?

Goku : Ben een fait… C'est Sanzo qui m'a raconté…

Hakkai : - Merci Sora. Je te le revaudrais.

…

Sanzo : - Bien. Comme tu as a l'air d'aller mieux je pense qu'on peut y aller. J'en ai marre de ce trou perdu.

10minute plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la voiture. Sora s'était coincé entre Gojyo et Goku. C'était pas la meilleur place vu qu'il se trouvait entre les deux personnes qui ne pouvaient cesser de s'engueuler…

Gojyo : CON DE SINGE !!!Rend moi ça !

Goku : - nan nan nan !…

Hakkai : - Pourquoi ils se bagarrent cette fois ?

Sora : - J'en sais rien… J'ai laissé tombé… Ce sont de vrais gosses…

Goku : JE SUIS UN GOSSE !

Gojyo : - MOI PAS !

Goku : - Kappa pervers est un gosseuh ! Kappa pervers est un gosseuh !

Sanzo : - LA FERME !!!!!!!!

Hakkai : - (hihihi)

Goku : - (chuchotant) Kappa pervers est un gosseuh !

Ca n'en finissait pas ; ils s'engueulaient, Sanzo les menaçait, Hakkai rigolait, puis ça recommençait.

Après quelque heures, Sora prit l'habitude de ses cries répétés dans ses oreilles.

Cela Faisait 4heures qu'ils étaient partis et Sora n'entendait déjà plus les cries de ses voisins. Au travers de ce brouhara assourdissant, il réussi quand-même à demander à Hakkai s'il pensait vraiment que la porte que créerait Homura serait la Porte qu'il cherchait. De ce qu'il avait entendu, Hakkai n'était pas sur. « Personne ne peut être sur… »avait-il répondu. Sora réfléchissait…si c'était la bonne porte que devait-il faire après l'avoir ouvert ? Et puis comment pourrait-il rentrer ? Il n'avait pas de vaisseau et puis, à ce qu'il avait compris, les mondes étaient déconnectés et même avec un vaisseau il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer chez lui… Il lui fallait trouver un autre moyen… Peut-être qu'après il resterait coincé ici avec eux. (cris des deux qui s'engueulent encore…) et il ne reverrait alors peut-être plus Kairi…ni Riku…

La tête dans ses pensées, bercé par les cris ( ???), il ne se rendit même pas compte du moment où il 'endormit…

Sora se trouvait dans un endroit qui lui semblait familier…mais il ne le reconnaissait pas… Tout était flou…

Puis il vit Kairi assied sur un ponton…la mer, la plage se dessinaient autour d'elle… son île…

Il couru vers elle…elle ne l'avait pas encore vu… Arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et, voyant qui s'était, lui sauta au cou. Il la regarda dans les yeux et senti qu'avec ce simple regard il lui avait dévoilé tous ses sentiments…. Fermant les yeux, il se rapprocha de son visage et l'embrassa profondément. Il allait lui dire combien de temps il avait attendu pour ça, pour ce baiser, combien de fois il avait douté…

…Il rouvrit les yeux …mais le visage de Kairi avait disparut. C'était celui de …Riku …et il disait… « Je t'aime Sora ! »


	3. chapitre3

**Chapitre 3 **:

Riku : « Je t'aime Sora ! »

Sora se réveilla brusquement : « Riku ! »

- Euh non … moi c'est Goku mon nom. Je te disais que je t'aimais car tu es le seul qui a mon âge et qui ne me gronde pas !

- Oh merci… Moi aussi je t'aime bien…

Il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres savoir si… pour être sur que ce baiser n'était qu'un rêve… Mais comment savoir avec les rêves. Puis il se demanda pourquoi Riku avait pris la place de Kairi…

Sora n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus loin qu'apparut soudain 4 personnes devant la voiture comme par enchantement. Deux hommes, 2 femmes… enfin l'une des deux étaient plutôt de l'âge de Sora.

Curieusement, malgré que leurs apparences globales étaient semblables à celle d'un homme, Sora senti qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement humain. En y regardant de plus près, leurs oreilles étaient très pointues, leurs ongles aussi, on aurait dit des griffes.

L'un des deux hommes, un roux qui avait des marques rouges sur chaque joue, prit alors la parole :

: Pouvez vous me donner le sutra du ciel Maléfique que vous posséder Genso Sanzo ? Dit-il poliment. Sachez avant de répondre que dans le cas où vous refuseriez, je me verrais obligé de le chercher moi-même…rajouta-il en se mettant dans une position de combat.

Sanzo -Je t'attends !

La petite fille prit alors son envol et dit d'un ton enjoué - On va vous casser la figure !

Elle atterrie non loin de Sanzo et lui donna un grand coup de poing dans le ventre. Les trois autres suivirent la fillette, l'autre femme attaqua Hakkai, le roux s'en prit à Goku et l'autre homme à Gojyo. Sora était perdu dans cette bataille, il évitait les coups des combats qui se déroulaient autour de lui…Il voulait aider mais ne savait pas trop comment faire pour ne pas faire de mal à ses compagnons. Il réussit à demander à Hakkai qui étaient ses gens :

- Le roux là-bas, c'est kogaiji, la petite c'est sa sœur Ririn, répondit-il.

- Moi c'est Yaone, répondit la femme qui se battait contre Hakkai. Enchanté, dit-elle tout en essayant d'envoyer un coup dans les jambes d'hakkai, coup qu'il arrêta parfaitement.

Hakkai - Puis le dernier, c'est le frère de Gojyo.

Sora - Son frère ? dit-il en se baissant pour éviter la jambe de la fillette, Ririn, qui s'était perché sur les épaules de Sanzo et frappait joyeusement.

Sanzo - Grrr…LACHE MOI !…

Ririn - Eh t'es qui toi ? dit-elle en regardant Sora qui ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

Sora - Euh …

Ririn - Eh… Regard Yaone ! Ses habits, ils ressemblent à ceux que portait l'autre !

Sora - L'autre ? Quel autre ? Et pourquoi « portait » ?

Yaone : (sans arrêter son combat) Tu parles du jeune homme aux cheveux pâles...Riku ?

Sora - RIKU ! Vous ave vu Riku ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? Où est-il ? dit-il très vite.

Kogaiji - C'est pas la peine de s'énerver ! Calme toi ! répondit-il. Lui aussi venait à peine de remarquer la présence de Sora.

« Il est dans l'un de nos repères, où il peut se réchauffer… »

Tous avaient stoppé leur duel.

« … Mais peut-être que si tu les convaincs de nous donner le sutra…on t'indiquera l'endroit où il se trouve… »

Sora ne les regarda même pas, il savait qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais… Le fait d'être si proche de son ami mais de ne pas pouvoir le trouver le mis dans une rage folle. Il sauta sur Kogaiji qui s'effondra sous Sora, il avait la keyblade juste sur le cou de son adversaire près à l'étouffer : « OU EST-IL ? »

Ses yeux dégageaient une telle colère mêlée à la folie que même Goku pris peur.

Finalement Kogaiji lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'au repère en question. Il fallait 2 jours de voiture pour l'atteindre. Le groupe de Kogaiji s'en alla à la suite de cet « incident » sans bien sur oublier le « nous reviendrons ! » habituel…

Ils repartirent alors en suivant les indications de Kogaiji. Sanzo avait décidé qu'il Fallait y aller… et peut être que Sora les lâcherait… Un morveux ça lui suffisait…

Goku avait déjà oublié toute la scène, tout ce qu'il avait retenu c'était que bientôt il rencontrera un autre garçon et il espérait en faire un ami lui aussi…

Lui et Gojyo avaient déjà recommencé à se taper dessus comme des gosses.

Goku - Kappa gosseuuh! A même pas réussi à battre son frère! Na na na !…

Gojyo- C'est normal, on l'a même pas terminé! Mais je l'aurais battu !

Goku - Menteur ! Kappa menteureuh !

Sora ne suivait déjà plus…Il regardait la route…du sable…partout… il s'endormi à nouveau…bercé par le paysage monotone…IL revoyait en boucle les même images. Il ouvrait les yeux est d »couvrait le visage de Riku à la place de Kairi… puis ces mots : « Je t'aime Sora »… Plus que tous ces mots le troublait.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ils étaient arrivés dans une forêt, il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi mais en tout cas il faisait nuit… Les autres dormait aussi, Goku avait la tête posé sur son épaule.

Sora ne pouvait plus dormir…Alors il regarda le ciel parsemé d'étoiles…Il repensa à la réaction qu'il avait eue lorsqu'ils avait entendu le nom de Riku… C'est la première fois qu'il avait une réaction si violente… Peut être que le fait d'avoir été séparé de son ami d'enfance si longtemps l'avait touché bien plus qu'il ne le pensait…

Mais ce rêve… « Je t'aime Sora ! »… Ces mots le troublaient…Il ne pouvait oublier ces mots…Pourtant il ne devait plus y penser.

- Tu ne dois pas quoi ?

Sora - Pardon ? Oh ! Euh, désolé Hakkai ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

Hakkai ( souriant) Ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne dormais pas…

…

Un long silence les entoura, seul quelques murmures venant de la forêt se faisait entendre. Cette atmosphère calme et harmonieuse oppressait Sora. Il ne savait que conclure de ce rêve, ni de ses actes…

Sora - Hakkai ?.. Tu… euh…non…en fait rien.

Hakkai - Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

Sora - Non, ce n'est rien…

Hakkai - … En tout cas je suis là si tu as besoin de parlé…

Sora - Non c'est juste un rêve qui me perturbe…

Hakkai - Qui te perturbe ?…Tu sais…les rêves… sont des sources de vérités cachées…

Sora - Des vérités cachées ?

Hakkai - et bien parfois, il te montrent une chose que tu n'avait pas fait attention mais qui ensemble te montre une chose qui est bien plus importante !… C'est peut-être ça qui t'a troublé dans ton rêve…

Sora ?…

Hakkai - Je me souviens que.. c'est dans un rêve que je me suis rendu compte de... (jetant un regard discret sur Gojyo endormi)…certains de mes goûts…

Sora - … Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce genre de rêve… (en son fort intérieur) Enfin…j'espère…

Sora et Hakkai ne dirent plus rien…Au fur et à mesure que le soleil montrait ses chaleureux rayons, les autres se réveillèrent. Dès que tout le monde fut totalement réveillé, ils se remirent en route pour le repère où ils trouveraient Riku…

Goku - C'est quand qu'on mange ?…v.v

Hakkai - Il y aura certainement une auberge dans le village que nous allons traverser dans quelques heures.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'auberge se passa sans encombre…bien sûr à peine arrivé dans la ville, Goku sauta de la voiture pour courir à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Les autres le suivirent au pas.

Mais Goku était resté devant la porte, comme pétrifié.

Gojyo - Alors tu n'as plus faim p'tit singe,

Goku - Regarde le panneau !…

« Nous ne servons pas les monstres »

Gojyo : (énervé) - QUOI ? (entrant dans l'auberge) Pourquoi vous ne servez pas les monstres ?

Barman - C'est logique ! Les monstres sont des être mauvais…

Hakkai - Si je me souviens bien c genre de pratique s'appelle de la discrimination !

Gojyo : ( énervé et affamé) – Est ce que j'ai l'air mauvais moi ?

Sora - Euh…

Hakkai (souriant face à la réaction de Sora)…Avec ce genre de pancarte vous risqué de vous attirer des ennuis.

Barman : (nettoyant ses verres) - Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça !…Bien prenez place…

(Tous s'assirent content que l'homme ne sache pas qui et ce qu'ils étaient…)

Barman - (montrant Gojyo et Sora )… Non pas vous ! Sortez !

Sora - Mais !…

Gojyo prit Sora par la main violemment et l'emmena dehors et pesta contre Goku qui aurait à manger. Peu de temps après Goku et Hakkai sortirent…

Goku - Il a une sorte de « détecteur de monstres »…

Sora - Et Sanzo, Il ne vient pas ?

Ils regardèrent tous par la fenêtre. Sanzo avait commandé un plat et était en train de manger tranquillement. Ils décidèrent de faire le tour du village pour trouver une autre auberge, mais nul part ils étaient accepter… Puis, dans la dernière auberge qu'ils trouvèrent, Goku, affamé, s'énerva. Il prit le barman au col et …

Goku - C'est PAS POSSIBLE ! ET COMMENT ON VA FAIRE POUR SE REMPLIR LE VENTRE ? HEIN ! On va pas crever comme ça quand même !

Hakkai - Goku je te rappelle que tu as déjà jeûné 500 ans

Goku - Ben je tiens pas à recommencer !

Barman - LACHE MOI OU VOUS ALLEZ LE REGRETER !

Goku - Ah ouai ? On verra bien !

Soudain, comme alerté par un signal invisible, intuitif, 5 hommes entrèrent dans l'auberge, chacun portant une arme anti-monstre…

Goku - Peuh !..C'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter !

Gojyo - euh…regarde dehors…

La rue était pleine d'hommes armés le la même manière que les 5 qui étaient face à eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les 4 dans des cachots, Gojyo et Sora ensemble et Goku et Hakkai dans un autre cachot.

Sora : (à un garde) – Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de nous ?

Garde1 - Vous juger et vous exécuter…

Gojyo : Pourquoi nous juger si on est déjà condamner ?

Garde2 - On vous jugera sur la manière de vous exécuter ; en fonction de ce que vous avez fait.

Sora : (criant ) Mais on a rien fait ! et on est pas des monstres ! Ni des « tabous » comme vous dites !

Garde1 et 2 : Ah ah ah ah ah ah !

Gojyo : (sérieux) – C'est pas là peine… Tu n'y est pour rien.

Sora - Mais ça ne t'énerve pas plus que ça d'être accusé à tort d'être quelque chose que tu n'es pas ? Hakkai et Goku ne sont pas des monstres, ils ont pas les oreilles pointues !

Gojyo - …. (soupirant) … C'est vrai que tu ne connais rien à notre monde… Goku et Hakkai portent des « contrôleurs de forces »…

Sora - des quoi ?

Gojyo - Le diadème de Goku et les boucles de Hakkai…se sont des contrôleurs de force. Avec ça ils peuvent garder leurs formes humaines. Mais ce sont des monstres…

Sora ( choqué) - Mais…et toi ? Tu n'es pas un monstre ? et moi non plus ! Alors pourquoi on est là ?

Gojyo - pfoui… (gardant son sérieux) C'est bien toi qui nous avait dit le 1er jour que tu t'était trouvé dans le désert car on ne voulait pas de gens avec des cheveux rouges comme les tiens ? et bien il se trouve que lorsqu'un humain et un monstre ont un enfant, celui-ci à les cheveux et les yeux rouges…

Sora - Mais…

Gojyo - Regarde mes cheveux ! et mes yeux ! Regarde TES cheveux !

Sora : mais mes yeux…

Gojyo : Ils doivent le prendre comme une anomalie… De toute façon ces critères sont totalement arbitraires… Certains monstres sont bien plus calme, plus posé et plus intelligent que certains humains…

…

Sora - Et Sanzo ?…

Gojyo - C'est un humain, un simple moine. Enfin un moine avec un flingue ! d'ailleurs maintenant il doit se demander où on est … ou alors il est reparti sans nous… (ce qui est très possible !)

Ils restèrent figés dans les cachots…il faisait froid…très froid. Et Sora grelottait dans ses minces vêtements. Gojyo se rapprocha de lui mais Sora eux un mouvement de recul. Il n'avait pas oublié ce que lui avait dit Gojyo le premier jour et se méfiait un peu. Puis laissa Gojyo l'entourer de ses bras pour le réchauffer. Bien qu'il sache que Gojyo était un homme et un pervers, le contact avec sa peau n'était pas si désagréable…Cela lui réchauffait le corps mais sans comprendre pourquoi cela lui réchauffait aussi le cœur…

Gojyo - Je pourrais te réchauffer un peu plus…mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois d'accord…du moins… pas encore !…

Sora - (repoussant gojyo) Euh…nan c'est bon, j'ai plus trop froid…

Gojyo - (replaçant ces bras) je ne te ferais jamais rien que tu n'ais pas voulu…

Sora ne dit rien de plus mais pensait bien que si Gojyo respectait ce qu'il venait de dire, alors il ne se passerait rien de ce genre. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi son esprit pensa à Riku…Il ne le verrait pas ce soir…Peut-être même plus jamais vu le sort qu'on leur avait réservé…

On entendit alors une énorme explosion. Il y eu deux bruits sourds, puis les deux gardes s'effondrèrent…Une vingtaine de personnes envahies les cachots. Ils avaient tous les cheveux rouges. L'un d'eux pris les clefs sur l'un des gardes et ouvrit le cachot de Gojyo et Sora.

Gojyo - Mais !… Qui êtes vous ?

Homme - Mon nom est Kiba ! Venez vite ! Les autres gardes ne vont pas tarder !

Ils suivirent les hommes, leur nombre avait doublé, et maintenant il y avait des femmes, et des enfants aussi. Mais il n'y avait que des tabous !

Gojyo - ( à Kiba) Où sont nos amis ?

Kiba - Ils doivent être dans le groupe, plus à l'avant ou plus à l'arrière.

L'alarme se mit en route.

Kiba - Partons ! Vite !

Sora - (criant pour se faire entendre malgré l'alarme) Mais il n'y a que des roux !

Kiba :(courant) - Oui , nous essayons de libérer tous les tabous !

Gojyo : (arrêtant Kiba) – Et les autres ?

Kiba - Tous les autres sont des monstres !

Sora - Mais nos amis sont des monstres !Où sont-ils ?

Kiba - Suivez nous maintenant où vous allez vous faire tuer !

Gojyo - Où sont les cachots des monstres ?

Sora : (à Gojyo) – Nous n'avons déjà pas réussi à les battre tous à l'heure, on arrivera pas plus maintenant ! Partons et nous reviendrons plus tard.

Gojyo ne dit plus rien, suivi les autres tout en sachant qu'il faisait une erreur. Plusieurs gardes les attaquèrent mais la masse l'emportait à chaque fois… Il arrivèrent presque sans encombre dans les sombres abîmes de la forêt avoisinante.

Kiba - Tout le monde est là ? Avons nous eut des pertes ?

Homme - Yuki, Shidori et Cho-lan ne sont pas revenu…

Gojyo - Kiba, aidez nous à sortir nos amis de là ! Ce sont des monstres mais ils sont du bon coté !

Kiba - Je suis désolé. Je ne vais pas risquer la vie de mes hommes pour des monstres !…

- Ce ne sont que des lâches !

Kiba - (pointant son arme dans la direction de la voix) Qui va là ?

- Pffff…Baka !

Gojyo - SANZO ! OU T'ETAIS? ESPESCE DE …

Sanzo - ( pointant son revolver sur Gojyo) La ferme baka !

Kiba - Comment nous avez vous trouvez !

Sanzo - pfff…( à Gojyo) Où sont Hakkai et Goku ?

Gojyo - …

Sora - Ils sont encore dans la prison…

Sanzo : (jetant un regard noir à Gojyo) Bon on va les chercher….et on se casse. On a pas que ça à faire !

Kiba - Vous n'y arriverez jamais ! Et puis ils se feront exécuter à la nuit tombée… comme pour tous les monstres capturés.

Gojyo - QUOI ?

Sanzo - On se débrouillera seul.

Kiba - Tenez … ce sont les plans de la partie de la prison où ils ont enfermé les monstres… ils sont assez vieux… Il se peut qu'il ai eu des modifications entre temps…C'est toute l'aide que nous pouvons vous donner.

Sanzo - (murmure) Baka…

Ils s'éloignèrent peu à peu du groupe. Kiba regarda une dernière fois, leur souhaitant le plus de chance possible. Puis il guida les tabous encore plus profond dans les ombres menaçantes de la forêt.

Sanzo, Gojyo et Sora arrivèrent sur une colline à la lisière de la forêt d'où ils pouvaient voir le village. Une foule était en train de se réunir sur la grande place du village.

Gojyo - Comment faire pour entrer ? On va se faire emprisonner tout de suite !

Sora - J'ai une idée !… Gojyo ? Tu cours vite ?…

Pendant ce temps dans les cachots des monstres, Goku et Hakkai venaient d'apprendre qu'eux et tous les autres monstres présents allaient se faire exécuter sur la Grande Place pour se « venger » des évasions des tabous…

Hakkai - Espérons que Sora et Gojyo font partis des évadés…

Goku - J'ai faim… (au garde) Eh ! On peut pas avoir quec' chose à manger ? Je vais mourir de faim sinon…

Garde : (rire) Comme ça on économisera des balles !

Hakkai - Je ne crois pas que les monstres ai le droit à une « dernière volonté »… et regarde tous ceux qui nous entourent… ces monstres n'ont pas eu de chance…ils sont tous faibles… en tout cas les plus forts et les plus furieux ont du être tué en voulant attaquer ces hommes…

Goku - Pourtant nous on est fort mais on est pas mort ! On est là !

Hakkai - Parce que nous nous sommes rendu !

Goku - Mais pourquoi ? On aurait du les tuer et comme ça on aurait sauver notre peau !

Hakkai : (calmant Goku) – Non…Ce sont des humains. Si on avait fait ça, cela signifierait qu'on ne vaut pas plus que tous les monstres que l'on a déjà tués…

Goku - …

Garde2 - (arrivant) C'est l'heure ! (ouvrant la porte et attachant les mains de Hakkai et Goku) Suivez nous.

Trois autres gardes étaient apparus, ils les emmenèrent jusqu'à la Grande Place. Beaucoup de monstres y étaient déjà… Les villageois aussi étaient là et il y avait un grand nombre de gardes armés tout autour… 5 monstres avaient été alignés contre le mur nord de la place. Des impactes de balles étaient visibles. Beaucoup étaient morts ici…des monstres et probablement des tabous aussi se disait Hakkai.

Un homme qui était probablement le chef du village commença à parler :

- Voyez monstres infâmes ! Voyez comment nous, des hommes, éliminons vos frères ! Voyez et fuyez ! Restez et vous finirez comme eux ! Venez, et mourez !

Il fit un signe de la main aux 5 soldats qui se trouvaient face aux monstres et ils tirèrent !

Chef - (continuant) De la poussières ! Vous n'êtes que de la poussières…

Cinq autres monstres furent alignés, placé sur les tas de cendres des monstres précédemment tué ? puis d'autres, et encore… Le tour de Hakkai et Goku venait à une vitesse fulgurante…et l'homme continuait son discours…

Soudain une voix se fit entendre :

- Hé ! Toi là au milieu ! Tu me trouves pas à ton goût ? Pourtant je te promet qu'avec mes cheveux rouges j'attire pas mal de nana ! hehe ! Certainement plus que toi ! hehe !…

Gojyo était sur le toit d'une maison à l'Est de la place. Il venait de sauter du toit puis s'enfuyait dans la rue.

Chef - ATTRAPEZ LE MOI ! Grrr…

Plusieurs gardes quittèrent alors leur postes coururent à l'est de la place et se mirent à la poursuite du tabou comme le leur avait ordonné leur chef.

- Eh ! Et moi alors ? On ne veux pas de moi ?

Sora était apparut à l'ouest de la place et provoquait lui aussi le chef du village.

Sora - Qui m'aime me suivent !…

Chef - GRR ! ATTRAPPEZ LE ! ATTRAPPEZ LES TOUS ! TUEZ LES TOUS !

Beaucoup de garde étaient maintenant à la poursuite de Gojyo d'un coté et de Sora de l'autre coté… La surveillance des monstres était très affaibli et certains gardes ne faisaient presque plus attention aux monstres et ceux-ci l'avait bien remarqué et…l'un des cinq alignés sauta sur l'homme qui le visait. Tous les monstres l'imitèrent, ils attaquèrent les hommes qui les entouraient. Mais ils se défendirent avec leurs armes, et bien qu'en infériorité numérique, ils avaient une puissance supérieur grâce à ces armes anti-monstres. Les hommes tiraient partout, les femmes et les enfants criaient…avaient peur…

Dans toute cette agitation, Hakkai et Goku, furent tiré sur le coté par…Sanzo.

Sanzo - Allons-y ! On retrouve Gojyo et Sora à l'extérieur !

Goku - (se souvenant de se que lui avait dit Hakkai) Mais les autres monstres vont tuer les humains et…

Sanzo - Regarde !

Les humains reprenaient peu à peu le dessus, les monstres étaient tués un par un et dans quelque secondes il ne resterait plus de monstres. Et l'un des gardes remarquerait Hakkai et Goku sur le coté.

Prenant alors Goku par le bras, Sanzo courut vers la sorti du village, Gojyo et Sora venait de les rejoindre et les gardes qui les suivaient tous les deux étaient maintenant après tout le groupe. La sortie du village était proche, la forêt tout à coté.

Mais un groupe de villageois armé de fourches et de pelles leur bloqua le passage…

Gojyo - Mais d'où ils viennent ceux là ?…

Sora - Comment on fait maintenant ?

Les villageois se rapprochaient lentement devant et derrière eux… Ils étaient pris au piège…

Soudain de grands cris se firent entendre. Sortant du bois, un énorme groupe de gens couraient vers les villageois.

Sora - C'est les tabous !

Goku - Ouahhh ! Ils sont beaucoup !…

Il y en avait beaucoup et encore plus car tous n'étaient pas encore sortis de la forêt. Les combats commencèrent : villageois contre tabous…les gardes ne pouvaient tirer de peur de toucher un villageois dans la masse.

Les tabous étaient innombrables, mais les villageois comme les gardes se battaient avec beaucoup de fureur. Cependant les tabous avaient de quoi répondre à leurs élan de violence. Les plus faibles des villageois étaient facile à assommer. Malgré leur volonté de combattre ils étaient en majorité peu endurant face à un combat d'un tel ampleur. Mais pour les plus teigneux d'entre eux, ils mettaient en place une autre technique : pendant que deux d'entre eux en affrontait un plus fort et plus résistant que les autres, un troisième tabou passait derrière l'homme et lui plantait une aiguille empoisonnée… La force de l'homme diminuait alors peu à peu et il s'écroulait enfin pour tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Les cinq compagnons se battaient aussi bien sûr, assommant ceux qui voulaient leur barrer le chemin. Les corps inanimés des villageois commençaient à s'empiler dans la rue. Tant et si bien que les derniers s'enfuirent en courant conscient de leur inévitable défaite.

Tabou - (à Gojyo) Vous feriez mieux de nous suivre avant qu'ils se réveillent !

Gojyo - D'accord, mais…

Tabou - Plus tard.

Sanzo prit les devant et suivi les homes dans la forêt. Hakkai, Sora et Goku firent de même, Gojyo les suivit de plus loin. Les tabous les emmenèrent loin dans la forêt, il faisait sombre et chaque arbres atteignaient presque deux mètres de large. Le groupe entier restait silencieux.

Soudain un main se posa sur l'épaule de Gojyo. Il eut immédiatement un sursaut se préparant à se battre à nouveau.

Kiba - Eh ! Calme toi ! ce n'est que moi !

(Goku rigole)

Sora - Finalement vous êtes quand même venu ! Et avec beaucoup de renfort !

Kiba - Juste à temps ! Un peu plus tard et…

Gojyo - pfff…on les aurait maîtrisés tout seul !

Hakkai - Gojyo…arrête.

Sanzo - (murmure) Baka…

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une grande clairière, illuminé par la lune. Au milieu, des bâtis, un village. Il était plus petit que celui qu'ils avaient quitté mais visiblement celui-ci était beaucoup plus peuplé.

Kiba - Vous devez avoir faim. Venez chez moi. Il y à tout ce qu'il faut.

Goku - Oui ! oui ! oui ! merci !Na faim !

Sora regarda Goku d'un air amusé et le suivit (lui aussi avait très faim !)

Kiba les servit comme des rois, Goku en était déjà à sa septième assiette de nouille et il en redemandait. On avait expliqué à Hakkai et à Goku (bien qu'il n'écoutait pas vraiment) comment Gojyo et Sora furent libéré par les tabous rebelles.

Ensuite devant les interrogations de ses invités il leur explique que lui et chacun des rebelles avaient perdu dans cette guerre des races ; pères, mères, femmes ou amis car ils étaient des monstres. Et beaucoup estimaient que les monstres ne sont pas tous des êtres sanguinaires… Ils étaient donc allés cherché du renfort au village, avaient déposé les blessés de la prison et étaient revenu juste à temps.

Hakkai - merci beaucoup de votre aide, cela nous touche énormément.

Kiba - Vous savez, un groupe comme le vôtre où monstres, tabous et humains se côtoient et s'entendent comme vous nous laisse entrevoir le futur monde que nous espérons tous ici.

Goku - ( à Gojyo) GRRR ! KAPPA ! C'était à moi ! C'était mon beignet de viande !

Gojyo - (rire) ben t'avait qu'à le manger !

Goku - gnaaahhhh Tu me l'as pris avant !

Sanzo : (baissant les yeux) Baka…

Kiba - Euh…

Hakkai :

Il commençait à se faire tard et Kiba leur proposa de dormir gratuitement dans l'auberge du village pour qu'il se repose… Sora était épuisé, il s'allongea sur le lit et laissa vagabonder son esprit. Cela faisait trois ou quatre jours qu'il était avec eux , mais cela lui semblait une éternité. Tant de chose étaient arrivé… Il s'était fait des amis…c'était des amis un peu particulier mais il les aimait bien… Sanzo, même s'il était un peu froid, …Hakkai qui était resté très gentil avec lui,…Goku avec qui il aimait bien s'amuser…même Gojyo qui en fait est amical avec lui, juste un peu provocateur…

Puis il pensa à Riku…dans le repère que leur avait indiqué Kogaiji…

« Ce n'est pas encore ce soir qu'on se retrouvera…mais j'arrive…attend moi… »

à suivre….


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Kiba avait donné une chambre à Sora. Il y était seul. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et il était prêt à s'endormir. Il ferma les yeux et entendit des bruits venant de la chambre qui était à coté de la sienne. Il reconnut vaguement dans ces « bruits » les voix de Gojyo et Hakkai. Et leurs natures ne laissaient aucun entrevoir aucun doute sur leurs activités…

Sora referma les yeux, essayant de chasser les images que son esprit produisait pour accompagner ses bruits. Tout son corps et son esprit glissait lentement vers un sommeil profond lorsqu'il fut à nouveau tirer vers la réalité par la voix de Sanzo. Elle venait de la chambre de Goku…à coté… Il lui demandait quelque chose…à cette heure-ci…En tout cas, tout ce que comprit Sora, c'est que Goku n'était pas d'accord. Pour qui, pour quoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Et la porte de la chambre de Goku claqua violemment. Que lui voulait donc Sanzo ? …

Pendant la nuit, Sora fit encore le même rêve avec Riku…Sa déclaration…mais le décor …avait changé… Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une vieille cabane en bois, Riku se tenait sur un lit constitué d'un sommier posé à même le sol. Puis sans savoir pourquoi Goku était apparu dans son rêve. Il s'était assis à coté de Riku et l'avait enlacé. Dès qu'il posa son bras sur Riku, Sora senti en lui son sang bouillonné…Goku rapprochait lentement son visage de celui de Riku et Sora se préparait à sauter sur Goku.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Les rayons du soleil le caressaient de leurs chaleurs, les oiseaux, au dehors, sifflotaient joyeusement le jour nouveau.

Il était déjà tard dans la matinée, Sora se leva et descendit retrouver les autres. Il y rencontra la femme de Kiba qui lui dit que tout était déjà prêt à partir et qu'ils l'attendaient près du chemin qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Elle lui donna un sac dans lequel se trouvait de quoi se faire un bon déjeuner pour tous. La remerciant, il partit rejoindre ses amis.

Il aperçut de loin la silhouette de Goku qui courait dans tous les sens et repensa à son rêve étrange… Que faisait-il dans son rêve ? … Puis…

Goku - SORA !

Sora s'écroula de tout son long sur le sol car il venait de lui sauter dessus… Goku au-dessus de lui, plongea son regard doré dans les yeux de Sora. Il fut troublé par la profondeur de ce regard, qui lui transperçait le corps et le cœur comme si celui-ci pouvait lire en son âme ; un regard pétillant et un brin malicieux…

Puis Goku sourit de toutes ses dents reprenant ainsi son air habituel d'enfant.

Goku - MMhhh…. Ca sent bon !

Sora sourit ; il prit un beignet dans le sac et le tendit à Goku. Bien sûr Gojyo ne se fit pas prier pour piquer le sac des mains de Goku…Et voilà…une nouvelle journée commençait.

Dragon Blanc suivait le chemin qui leur avait été indiqué et bien que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel, ses rayons avaient du mal à percer le feuillage très dense des arbres de la forêt. Certaines branches très basses leurs frôlaient le crâne. Leur halte dans le village tabou les avait écartés de leur route et ils s'étaient éloignés du repère où se trouvait Riku. Hakkai avait estimé qu'ils y seraient dans l'après-midi. Sanzo s'était alors retourné contemplant sa compagnie où monstres, tabou, et… garçon d'un autre monde se côtoyaient…Mais au passage il avait jeté un regard noir à Sora…Même s'il avait compris que Sanzo n'était pas le plus amical de tous, ses yeux lui semblait rempli de haine lorsqu'il le regardait. Auparavant il ne lui prêtait presque aucune attention mais depuis qu'ils étaient partis du village, il paraissait agir différemment avec lui. Lorsque Gojyo et Goku se disputaient, Sora parlait avec Hakkai mais il lui semblait que Sanzo le coupait de plus en plus souvent prétextant arrêter les querelles des deux amis. Son regard se faisait plus sévère lorsque Sora et Goku discutaient ou s'amusaient ensemble. Ce n'était que des sous-entendus, les autres ne l'avaient sûrement pas remarquer mais Sora ressentait profondément ce changement d'attitude et le trajet lui semblait bien long.

Pourtant ils n'étaient partis que depuis deux heures….

Goku - Ca va pas Sora ? Tu as pas l'air bien.

Gojyo - Tu vois pas que c'est toi qui le saoule ! Laisse-le tranquille…

Goku - La ferme Kappa idiot ! … Sora tu veux pas m'expliquer ?

Gojyo - Espèce de con de singe !

Goku -( ignorant Gojyo) Vas-y Sora, tu peux me dire…

Sora - Non ce n'est rien…

Gojyo - eh !

Goku - tu es sur ?

Gojyo - Oh oh ! (agitant ses mains devant Goku) con de singe ! con de singe ! con de singe !…

Sora - …

Gojyo - Ben il lui arrive quoi à notre Goku ? Il réagit même plus !

Sanzo eut un petit frisson à cette phrase (nerveux ?).

Quelques temps plus tard Hakkai s'arrêta, parce que Dragon Blanc était épuisé avait-il dit.

Gojyo - Déjà ? Il se ramollit le dragon de compagnie !

Hakkai - Gojyo ! C'est pas la peine de l'engueuler.

Hakkai chuchota aussi discrètement qu'il put quelque chose à l'oreille de Gojyo Tandis que Goku sauta hors de la voiture comme si de rien n'était entraînant Sora avec lui…

Goku - Viens Sora ! Dans ces bois on pourrait se faire un super cache-cache ! J'ai jamais pu y jouer avant mais avec toi ça peut-être génial !

Ils partirent alors dans la forêt sans remarquer que Hakkai emmenait Sanzo à l'opposé pour lui parler. Gojyo se trouvait seul avec Dragon Blanc au milieu du chemin.

Gojyo - Désolé Dragon Blanc… Je voulais pas te vexer…

Dragon Blanc -…

**…**

Sora cherchait Goku depuis dix minutes. Pourtant il ne s'était pas caché trop loin de lui, mais le problème était qu'il changeait de cachette dès que Sora s'approchait de trop près de celle où il était. Sora ne le voyait pas bouger mais s'en doutait… Il sentait sa présence une fois en face de lui, une fois derrière lui. Goku s'amusait beaucoup a le faire ainsi tourner en rond. Mais cela commençait à lui paraître long. Alors il courut devant Sora de manière à ce qu'il le voie.

"Je t'ai trouvé ! tu es là !"

"Ben rattrape-moi d'abord !"

Les deux garçons se courraient après, l'un derrière l'autre. Ils rigolaient beaucoup. Au bout d'un moment Goku feignit de fatigué, Sora le rattrapa peu à peu. Il lui sauta dessus le faisant alors tomber sur le sol. Quelques heures plus tôt les rôles étaient inversés et c'était maintenant Sora qui était sur Goku, tous deux souriaient.

Goku - Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là !…avec nous…

Son regard était devenu profond et plein d'une chose que Sora avait encore du mal à comprendre. La gêne le fit rougir instantanément. Il se renversa sur le coté et s'assie le regard fixant loin devant lui la pénombre de la forêt les entourant.

Goku - Je m'amuse beaucoup plus depuis que tu es là ! Je suis plus heureux… J'ai l'impression de rattraper les années pendant lesquelles j'étais enfermer…

Sora - (gêné) euh… merci…moi aussi je t'aime bien…

Goku se releva sur les coudes et regarda Sora en souriant. Sora regarda Goku un instant puis dit en fixant à nouveau la forêt face à lui en souriant :

"Bon il serait peut-être temps de retourner avec les autres non ?"

"Ouaip !"

… Aucun des deux ne se leva ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher un fou rire. Lorsqu'il furent enfin sur le chemin du retour ils rigolaient encore un peu. Puis au bout d'un moment, un peu angoissé à l'idée de retrouver Sanzo, Sora demanda à Goku s'il avait remarqué que le moine avait changer d'attitude envers lui…

Goku s'arrêta, son visage joyeux avait disparu.

Goku - Comment ça changé d'attitude ?

Sora - J'ai l'impression que… qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup…

Goku se remit à marcher, le regard dur vers le sol et ses poings serrés dans le fond de ses poches.

Goku - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… De toute façon il n'aime personne.

Sora - Mais pourtant…avec moi depuis ce matin…il est encore plus…

Goku s'était retourné brusquement et regardait Sora droit dans les yeux.

Goku - Ne te préoccupe pas de lui !…

Sora - (alors que Goku s'était retourné) Mais… GOKU ! Explique moi ce qu'il a contre moi ! Je suis sûr que tu le sais ! S'il te plait !…

En disant cela il avait pris Goku par les épaules et le tenait fermement pour qu'il ne puisse pas se dégager. Goku avait les yeux rivés vers le sol. Les mots avaient du mal à sortir…

Goku - Je crois…enfin… je suppose que…qu'il doit être jaloux ! Voilà !

Sora - (perplexe) Jaloux ? De moi ? pourquoi ?

Goku releva lentement la tête et regarda Sora qui le tenait toujours par les épaules. Ses lèvres bougèrent mais il n'entendit pas les quelques petits mots que lui dit Goku. Son regard, le simple regard qu'il avait à cet instant rendit Sora sourd. Il le troublait, le perturbait encore plus que celui du matin même. Ce regard… Sora l'avait déjà vu mais… il se remémora alors toutes les fois où il avait vu ce regard sans s'en rendre compte…tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec Goku…lorsqu'il avait voulut lui faire visiter le village…face à Gojyo, lorsqu'il lui disait que Sora était SON ami…et face à Homura, Goku avait réagit bien plus violemment que Gojyo… Puis la discussion entre Goku et Sanzo la nuit dernière lui sembla soudainement plus clair…comme s'il l'entendait à nouveau…

Sora relâcha alors sa prise, réalisant ce que signifiait ce regard, ces attentions que Goku lui portaient, comprenant les attitudes de Sanzo envers lui. Il recula d'un pas, le visage pétrifié, ne sachant que faire, que dire… Goku profita de ce moment où Sora fut immobilisé par cette révélation, pour lui donner une dernière preuve de ses sentiments envers lui. Il prit alors le visage du roux dans ses mains et, fermant les yeux, rapprocha lentement ses lèvres de celles de Sora, y déposant finalement un doux baiser.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux l'expression du visage de Sora avait très peu changé…sauf que maintenant il le regardait lui…et non dans le vide…

**…**

De l'autre coté, Hakkai essayait de calmer Sanzo. Il avait enfin l'air plus serein lorsqu'il eut finit de lui parler. Mais son premier réflexe en revenant vers Dragon Blanc fut de chercher Goku des yeux. Lorsqu'il remarqua que non seulement lui mais aussi Sora n'étaient pas encore de retour de leur balade, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, réduisant à néant les efforts qu'avaient fait Hakkai pour le calmer. Il repoussa Hakkai et Gojyo de son chemin, alors qu'ils tentaient de le retenir et se dirigea vers l'endroit où étaient partis les deux jeunes. C'était une vrai boule de nerf qu'un rien aurait pu faire exploser si Goku n'était pas apparu d'entre les arbres en courant et le sourire aux lèvres, suivi à quelques mètres part Sora.

Sanzo fit semblant de les ignorer et dit :

"En route ! On a encore du chemin jusqu'à ce repère !"

Tandis que Goku grimpait joyeusement dans la voiture, Sora marchait lentement à quelques pas, les yeux rivés sur le sol il accéléra l'allure et se hissa dans la voiture entre Gojyo et Goku. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer…Il se sentait oppresser, il avait l'impression que tous les regards se posaient sur lui…pourtant Gojyo et Goku avaient recommencé à se chamailler comme d'habitude…malgré tout il sentait leurs regards à l'affût du moindre de ses mouvements, de la moindre parole qu'il pourrait prononcer…

Sans même un soupir il se retourna, se mis sur les genoux et contempla le paysage fuir à l'arrière de la voiture. Les arbres qui disparaissaient derrière une petite colline, les animaux qui traversaient le chemin juste après le passage de la voiture… Il comprenait tout maintenant…les attitudes de Sanzo…, de Goku…

Tout le paysage s'embruma soudainement sous ses yeux, l'atmosphère s'alourdit, tout devint noir…au loin une voix…une voix qu'il avait déjà entendue, qui lui disait d'une voix grave : « Tu ne comprends encore rien… celui qui ne sait rien, ne peut rien comprendre… » Sora voulut crier qu'elle avait tord, que pour une fois il savait ! Il comprenait ! Mais la voix continuait sans l'écouter… « On ne peut rien comprendre si l'on ne cesse de nier ce que l'on entend,…ce que l'on voie…et ce que l'on nous dit… »

Sora se redressa d'un coup dans la voiture.

"Vous avez entendu ?"

"Entendre quoi ? répondit Gojyo d'un air amusé. Tu as des hallucinations ou quoi ? Ca fait un bout de temps que Goku ne dit plus rien…plus personne ne parle… Pourtant personne n'est mort !"

Gojyo rigola tout seul de sa blague jusqu'à ce que Hakkai annonce que normalement ils arriveraient aux repères dans peu de temps. Sora réalisa alors l'heure qu'il était, il ne restait que quelques minutes avant qu'ils n'atteignent le repère. Et il ne s'était toujours pas remis du baiser de Goku. Etait-il vraiment tombé amoureux de lui ? Et que signifiaient les paroles de la voix ? Qu'avait-il pu voir ou entendre et qu'il niait ? Gojyo et Hakkai n'étaient pas que des amis, il l'avait vu, mais même s'il avait eut du mal à l'accepter il ne le niait pas… Lui avait-on dit quelque chose qui ne croyait pas ? Il n'en avait pas le souvenir. Il regarda Goku à coté de lui qui dormait paisiblement, essayant de percer à jour ses pensées les plus profondes… Comment un homme pouvait-il être tombé amoureux de lui, se demandait Sora, et en si peu de temps… A quoi rêvait-il en se moment ? Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit Goku prononcer « beignet » dans son sommeil. Rêver… Riku… Il n'avait pas encore mis au clair ses rêves…il ne savait par encore vraiment ce qu'il signifiait… Riku amoureux de lui ? ou lui amoureux de Riku ? Rien que cette pensé le fit sourire, ce n'était pas possible, sur leur île, Riku était son rival ! Tous les deux se battaient pour Kairi ! Et pourtant…

"On y est ! La cabane est là-bas !" annonça Hakkai en montrant la forêt. Si on regardait très attentivement, comme l'avait dit Kogaiji, on distinguait une petite maison en bois à une cinquantaine de mètre du chemin.

"On t'attend ici ou…"

Gojyo n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sora avait déjà sauté hors de la voiture et courait vers la cabane. Peu importait ces rêves, ils étaient absurdes ; la seule chose qui comptait à cet instant c'était de revoir Riku et de le serrer fort dans ses bras.

Goku le suivait mais Sora n'y faisait plus attention. Il s'arrêta devant la porte puis l'ouvrit en grand. Le décor le surpris, il était identique à celui de la cabane de son rêve, le sommier du lit à même le sol… Un garçon aux cheveux gris était assie au centre de la pièce et se retourna au bruit de la porte :

"SORA !"

Sora s'apprêta à sauter sur Riku lorsqu'une ombre passa par-dessus son épaule et se rua sur Riku. L'ombre se posa à genou, les mains posé sur le sommier à coté de Riku et rapprochait lentement sa tête de celle de Riku même. Son rêve ! Son rêve était en train de se produire sous ses yeux ! Goku allait embrasser Riku ! Sora était décidé, il n'allait pas le laisser faire ! Il se dirigea vers Riku pour prendre Goku par le col…

"Alors c'est toi l'ami de Sora ? Kogaiji nous avait dit que vous vous ressembliez !… Je suis pas vraiment d'accord !"

Goku avait dit ça si tout en regardant fixement Riku dans les yeux. Il le jaugea alors de haut en bas et rajouta d'un ton un peu amer :

"Donc tu es l'ami de Sora…Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?"

Hakkai entra dans la cabane et regarda Goku qui s'était avancé jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

"Goku…laisse les un peu seul, ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vu…"

Gojyo avait suivi Hakkai et regarda Riku d'un œil malicieux. Il fut aussitôt rappelé à l'ordre part un regard de son amant. Puis il dit à l'attention de Goku :

"De toute façon, tu auras tout le temps de lui poser tes questions après…"

Goku sorti en râlant et se posa non loin de la cabane sur une petite pierre. Hakkai et Gojyo sortirent à leur tour de la cabane et se dirigèrent vers Sanzo qui était resté dans la voiture, une cigarette à la main, attendant que cela se passe.

Sora et Riku se retrouvèrent donc seul dans cette cabane, au fond d'une forêt qui leur était inconnu. Tous deux souriaient. Sora brisa alors le silence qui s'était installé :

"Riku…dit-il d'un air soulagé. Je suis si content que tu sois là !"

"Moi aussi Sora !"

Il eut un petit mouvement de bras en se rapprochant de Sora pour l'accueillir mais réprima son geste et lui donna une tape amical sur l'épaule à la place. Sora leva les yeux pour regarder Riku et contempla son grand ami d'enfance. Il ne manquait que Kairi et ils seraient réunis comme au début de toute cette aventure. Pourtant il ne pensait pas à elle ; il se sentait mieux seul avec Riku pour le moment. Il regarda alors l'intérieur de la cabane, le sommier, tout le décor, puis le sommier… Soudain il sauta dans les airs et rebondit sur le matelas puis appela son ami d'une voix surexcité :

"Alors Riku ! Raconte moi ! Comment tu es arrivé ici ? Depuis combien de temps ?C'est ce Kogaiji qui nous a dit qu'on te trouverai là ! Tu l'as rencontré quand ? Comment ? Tu t'es battu contre lui ? Moi j'ai réussi à le plaquer au sol pour qu'il nous dise où tu étais ! et toi ? Mais allez Riku ! Raconte !"

Sora avait pris le bras de Riku et le secouait avec impatience.

"Hey ! Du calme ! …Kogaiji est facile à battre. Et puis je peux te poser les même questions ! Tu n'es même pas sensé être là !"

"« sensé être là » ? ben…Autant que toi !" répondit Sora avec un grand sourire.

Riku sauta alors sur le matelas avec Sora et ils se mirent à se battre ensemble comme ils le faisaient sur l'île pour impressionner Kairi sauf qu'elle n'était pas là… Lorsqu'ils furent bien fatigué, tous les deux allongés sur le sommier, chacun les jambe d'un coté et leur tête l'une à coté de l'autre.

"On dirait que tu t'es un peu amélioré !…"

"Merci ! "dit Sora, le sourire aux lèvres, content que son ami le remarque.

"Mais tu ne m'arrive pas encore à la cheville ! "rajouta Riku pour l'énerver.

"QUOI ? Tu veux qu'on recommence ? Attend je vais te montrer ! "répondit-il en s'asseyant brusquement pour regarder Riku droit dans les yeux

"Nan ! Laisse tombé ! Plus tard…"

Sora se rallongea…soulagé car un peu épuisé. Riku repris alors :

"Raconte-moi comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici…comment tu es venu, et qui sont ces gens ?"

"Hey ! C'est moi qui t'avais demandé avant !"

"Pfff…"

Sora et Riku se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Le roux commença donc à raconter toute son aventure, de son arrivé dans ce monde, jusqu'à ce repère, en passant par leur rencontre avec Homura, puis avec Kogaiji, puis leur tour en prison dans le village anti-tabou, évitant seulement les passages dont il avait un peu honte…comme le baiser de Goku et ses rêves…

suite au prochain chapitre!...


End file.
